Creepypasta Wiki:Chat/Logs/14 January 2015
04:49 Ja też *-* 04:49 bo nie chce mi się tego nigdzie wrzucać 04:49 moment 04:49 Ok, nie pośpieszam :) 04:52 Hej O/ 04:53 Ah, Ex, te twoje włosy (ayfkm) 04:53 Cześć :) 04:53 Hej Lobo :D 04:53 hejo 04:53 Ave 04:54 No co? :P 04:54 musiałam na chwilę zniknąć 04:55 hayo wam :D 04:55 wywaliło mnie 04:55 Moja siostra zrobiła dziada Pikachu (QQ) 04:56 Jak ja patrzę na ten rysunek... xD 04:56 POKA!!! 04:56 jaki? 04:56 Jeszcze nie skończyłam , dopiero kontury oczy ust i nosa xD No i twarzy xD 04:56 Lobo- Mam niby narysować Ex z jej zdjęcia (ayfkm) 04:57 :D 04:57 ahaaa 04:57 :D 04:57 (derp) 04:57 Ex te twoje kuuuudły ;__; Chyba się poddam ;__; 04:57 (foch) 04:57 szlag 04:57 tak czy inaczej, tylko nie kudły xD 04:59 Eh, jeszcze popróbuje, ale chyba cię z irokezem narysuje ;__; 04:59 xD 04:59 Te ciasto to mi supi wyszło. 04:59 *to 04:59 Wtf. 04:59 (hi) 04:59 Loczek ^^ 04:59 Hell-o. 04:59 Heyo 04:59 właśnie wstawiam moją nową pastę 04:59 Cześć. 04:59 Hej O/ 04:59 ale nie mogę nie wiem czemu 05:00 Spróbuj z innej przeglądarki. 05:01 hej Loki 05:01 Oszkar z Tobą się skontaktować nie można ;_; 05:01 hayo :D 05:01 i usuwać od początku wszystkie te strzałeczki po przeklejeniu pasty z Worda ? nie ma mowy 05:02 mam podobny problem, don't worry 05:03 Ja ostatnio znalazłam koszmarną pastę, poprawiałam ją jakieś 1,5 h, aż uznałam że jest zadowalająco. I z żadnej przeglądarki mi nie chciało zapisać. ;_; 05:03 Ave 05:03 Jakie strzałeczki? ._. 05:03 mam dla was coś gut 05:03 pw jak chceice 05:03 Mega wróciła! *-* 05:03 Bingo 05:03 jak się wkleja z Wordz 05:03 *Worda 05:03 Nie odchodze, juz mi sie smutno robi w szkole jak was nie widze 05:04 taka w kształcie enteru 05:04 Aha. 05:04 Ale później tego nie ma. 05:04 Dokładnie. 05:06 chyba do helpera normalnie napiszę 05:06 W jakiej sprawie? x'D 05:08 no, że problem z dodawaniem artykułów 05:08 Ale wiesz, że to może być z Twojej winy, albo z winy różnych filtrów or something? 08:19 On chyba fabryki przenosił, co nie? 08:19 gdzie tam śnieg na stepie 08:19 Aracz, on spod Grozynego jest 08:19 Tylko że tak jeden chciał tą fabrykę przenieść. 08:19 fabryka śróbek 08:19 A do sybiru daleko. 08:19 sprawdźcie skąd są wasze 08:19 No i nie dotarł u< 08:24 z/w 08:24 np. Lovzar >u< 08:24 nie wiem co to jest ale musi być zabawne 08:24 Lobo jak ci po twarzy zrobi restling to zobaczysz XD 08:24 jak oni tańczą... 08:24 Karu no wiesz xD 08:25 ho ho ho 08:25 no nieźle tu macie 08:25 szukam nowej Ciri 08:25 ;c 08:25 Ojakogojawidzęnaczacie.jpg 08:25 Blood, Ty nie możesz szukać Ciri! D: 08:25 EJJ 08:25 ALE THIA 08:25 nie wie, czy jerst Ciri 08:25 Caps off plz. 08:25 jj :V 08:25 ma schizofrenie 08:25 :P 08:25 ; 08:25 kurde gdzie jest Cezar 08:25 Czemu Rosjanie nie wyzwolą czeczeni? 08:26 Po co Ci nowa Ciri? 08:26 wgl Wania kojarzy mi się z Księżycem - tak moja babcia o nim mówi, kiedy jest pełnia (dafuq) 08:26 bo Thia nie chce ;c 08:26 :/ 08:26 chyba 08:26 Ale Ciri wiedziała, że jest przeznaczona Geraltowi. ;; 08:26 A ja wiem, co aj Rusek jestem 08:26 Kane? 08:26 *ja 08:26 I czemu Polska nie wyzwoli Śląska? 08:26 Najemnik, bo CI w imie Imperatora dołoże 08:26 Śląsk jest polski 08:26 bo ślązacy to tak jakby 08:26 TO pytanie codziennie zadaje mi pewien Ślązak na pewnym chacie :E. 08:26 no nie wiem, krety? :P 08:26 Aracz: Czy to Alibina von Roth? 08:27 Ślązacy to Ślązacy. Ani Niemcy, ani Polacy. 08:27 Karu - Herc Klekoty. 08:27 ślązacy ogólnie mają jakąś dziwną mentalność 08:27 Mieszkam na śląsku... smutnażaba.jpg 08:27 Aracz - kiedyś taki dzieciak to wyrapował 08:27 pewnie od tego węgla i smogu im układ nerwowy wypaliło 08:27 i to nawet ciekawie brzmiało xP 08:27 Wyngiel jest dobry. 08:27 Najgłupsze jest to, że węgiel ze Śląska sprzedajemy. 08:27 smacznego 08:27 A kupujemy od Niemców... 08:27 Naszego nawet nie ruszamy. 08:27 A kupujemy drożej niż sprzedajemy. T 08:28 bo to szajs 08:28 Tak samo jabłkami. 08:28 sama siarka 08:28 Sprzedajemy rosji za grosze. 08:28 A kupujemy z hiszpańskich koloni jabłka. 08:28 rosji? 08:28 jabłka wywieźmy do Putina XD 08:28 polacy nie mają prawa sprzedarzy do rosji 08:28 bo ich nie kupują 08:28 embargo jest 08:28 *Sprzedawaliśmy 08:28 ach pardou pan prezydent Putin nie lubi jabłek polskich XD 08:28 Teraz lepiej? ;_; 08:28 no 08:28 Założyłem Wikię dziś 08:28 dobra idę się wykąpać 08:28 Najemnik, ten taniec kaukaski to z Czeczenii pochodzi 08:29 Karu, jaka? 08:29 Powinniśmy anektować Kaliningrad i szpanowaliśmy by całemu światu naszymi rakietami. 08:29 ten zespół Lovzar też 08:29 i ich nie znasz? (dafuq) 08:29 *I szpanowalibyśmy 08:29 http://pl.polonez.wikia.com/wiki/Polonez_Wiki 08:29 (huh) 08:29 * Aracz tańczy poloneza xD 08:29 oo, widzę avka SuperSzyma xD 08:29 boski bogu, nie mówci mi nic nawet o polonezie, plz ;_; 08:30 *szepcze* Polonez... *ucieka* 08:30 .-. 08:30 <3 08:30 nie no, plz, sama nazwa zle mi sie kojarzy ;-; 08:30 :C 08:31 nie no, kc cie :V 08:31 Wiem. 08:31 Nie masz wyboru. x'D 08:31 2 dni pod rząd o tym samym gadać, do licha c: 08:31 lobo, już wiem jak się czujesz ;-; 08:31 ale wiesz, o Hunach to było ciekawie 08:31 Nie mów mi jak mam żyć >:C 08:31 mogę cię nie kc >:C 08:31 Ja jestem na Powstaniu Styczniowym :D 08:31 Listopadowe było chyba lepiej zaplanowane. 08:31 a wiecie, jaka była groźba od strony Gotów? 08:31 hajs czemu nic o polonezach? XD 08:32 Aracz, 08:32 po w listopadowym 08:32 Powstanie styczniowe z małej litery, tak jak powstanie warszawskie. :v 08:32 mielismy regularną armie 08:32 "A niech Was Hun zaatakuje" 08:32 no bo mam złe wspomnienia i z samochodem i z tańcem ;-; 08:32 a w styczniowym już nie 08:32 No właśnie. 08:32 z samochodem, why? 08:32 teraz wiadomo, skąd nasz słynny wulgar pochodzi (bp) 08:32 Piniek - ja to wiem, ale jestem w pakcie patriotycznym. 08:32 bo mnie prawie przejechał .-. 08:32 No ale no... ;_; 08:32 I wydarzenia historyczne mam pisać z wielkiej :P 08:33 Lobo jaki wulgar? 08:33 na ch c: 08:33 To drugie po k***a najsłynniejsze przekleństwo? 08:33 tak c: 08:33 Można pisać z dużej, jeśli chce się wyrazić szacunek (to bardziej związane jest z emocjami). Na polskim mi tłumaczyła nauczycielka :V 08:33 Mi też xD 08:33 Dzisiaj. 08:33 xd 08:33 Mi na sprawdzianie xd 08:34 A mi zawsze polonistka mówiła, że to błąd. ._. 08:34 Teoretycznie to jest błąd, jednak jest to nacechowane emocjonalnie :V 08:34 czy coś takiego 08:34 od tekstu "A niech Was Hun zaatakuje" czy jakoś tak - tak Goci się bali Hunów, że z piskiem uciekali od własnych terenów, a ten tekst był ich przekleństwem 08:35 lobo, dobrze wiedziec xd 08:35 "A niech Was Rosja anektuje" - nowe przysłowie dla Ukraińców xD 08:35 albo tekst wykładowcy - "Attyla zakończył żywot na nocy poślubnej z 7 żoną...lepiej będzie się w to nie wgłębiać" xD (mean) 08:36 (facepalm) 08:36 bo go zajeździła na śmierć 08:36 xD 08:36 ja czytałam o zatruciu, wykładowca musiał wiedzieć co innego... (mean) 08:37 takie ciekawe wykłady xD 08:37 tja 08:37 wiesz, 08:37 kumpel z ławki to zaczął widzieć męskie przyrodzenia na zabytkach Hunów, kurde XD 08:37 zatrute miejsca intymne 08:37 jak jej mine** robił 08:37 to umarl 08:38 Blood, to zboczone 08:38 albo figurka jakiegoś człowieczka, chudy z mierną twarzą - tekst kolegi: "tak wygląda student przed sesją" xD 08:38 :V 08:39 Karu sorka ;c 08:39 Lobo ++ 08:39 xP 08:40 hej Sajko 08:40 II wojna światowa to całkiem ciekawa sprawa (że tak sobie zmienię temat) :V 08:40 hayo :D 08:40 xD 08:40 hajsik zua 08:40 CZeść 08:41 raven zuy >.< 08:41 Hajs, raz liczyłam gwoździe i podeszwy butów z Jedwabnego, jak miałam mini-praktyki w muzeum IIWŚ ;w; 08:41 jeśli wiesz, co się stało w Jedwabnem ;w; 08:41 nie wiem, ale zaraz się dowiem, wait ;W; 08:42 A czemu zuy? 08:43 btw. Banan, jak tam Odwróceni i Porwani? ;u; 08:43 hej Ros 08:43 Wrócę za jakiś czas, yolo. 08:44 kurde, teraz przeczytałam, że poszedł Rosley xD 08:44 nie ogarniam lol xD 08:45 oo, hej ^^ 08:45 Jestem, jestem, coś mi się ścinia 08:45 xd 08:45 raven jest zuy, bo mowi, ze jestem zua :V 08:45 Nie tylko tobie 08:45 Lobo, nie wiem, nie mam na razie jakos ochoty na takie sprawy ;-; 08:45 Sajko 08:45 idź się biedrno 08:45 Hiya, hiya 08:45 a teraz sora, ale czytam o historii Jedwabnem :V 08:45 biedroń* 08:45 #Hajsihistoria :V 08:46 czemu mam sie biedronić? 08:46 bo tak 08:46 Argument wszechczasów 4ever 08:46 + Lobo, pw 08:46 widzę 08:48 FAKNOS 08:48 AAAA 08:48 faknoc gwałcił 08:48 O_O 08:48 anwarta 08:48 aż ten 08:48 umar 08:48 kuźwa 08:48 biedak 08:48 maetros gwałci dalej 08:48 ale oni umierajo 08:48 pomusz 08:48 Falnoc 08:48 faknoc 08:48 Faknoc* XD 08:48 Faknoc ;---; 08:48 Lobo uprzedziłaś mnie 08:49 lel 08:49 Na ile Lobo? xD 08:49 Spadam, cześć. 08:49 To teraz Thi wiesz kto to Faknoc 08:49 (BB) 08:49 na wieki 08:49 nawet niech się nie pokazuje mi na oczy (rage) 08:50 co tam u WsU? 08:50 Czemu gdy ja przyszłam on przyszedł... (Eyes) 08:50 Karu, dobrze 08:50 i tak za to was nie lubie 08:50 że go banujecie 08:50 ale k 08:51 Jestem magnesem na Faknoca 08:51 .-. 08:51 WsU nie dostał bana z czapy 08:51 meh 08:52 ehh 08:53 Ja spadam. Nie wiem kiedy wracam. W sobotę? Za tydzień?Najdalej za 2 tygodnie. Trzymajcie się nerka O/ 08:53 czemu 08:53 Jestem najgorszym magnesem .-. 08:53 faknoc 08:53 pa Thia o/ 08:53 on nie chce 08:53 ale 08:53 maetros 08:53 faakakak 08:53 XD 08:54 zostałem wezwany 08:54 przez 08:54 magnem 08:54 Elo :D 08:54 *magnez 08:54 faknocy 08:54 faknoc 08:54 maetros 08:54 kolejne gwałty 08:54 kolejna ofiara 08:54 zjem was 08:54 faknoc 08:54 zamknij ryj 08:54 boshe 08:54 YyyyYY 08:54 skończyłam czytać co nieco na temat Jedwabnem i stwierdzam, że tej zbrodni dokonali zwyki skurwiele 08:54 A teraz proszę o kicka :V 08:54 Faknoc nie spamuj 08:54 Nie ja Ciebie nie wzywalam 08:54 Blood, popieram 08:54 mój sługa bowser 08:54 Twój postulat 08:54 dokończy 08:54 dzieło maetrosa 08:54 Karu, 08:54 nawet gdy ten 08:54 faknoc 08:54 BOSHE 08:54 dzieckojesteś gorzy 08:54 fak 08:54 noc 08:54 od mojego brata 08:55 maetros gwałcił go, 08:55 gorszy* 08:55 trudno 08:55 aż odpadły mu kończyny 08:55 nerki 08:55 Bowser.....? 08:55 następnym razem daj mu ktoś bana na IP .-. 08:55 Faknoc potrafi zmieniać IP .–. 08:55 Eh nerka 08:56 Ach tak. Żegnaj Thia 08:56 A znacie jego IP? 08:56 Thia,jak idzie twój projekt? 08:56 Thia zua 08:56 (BB) 08:56 Karu ja nie znam 08:56 Karu, ile to ja jego IP nie blokowałam...a i tak skurczybyk wraca >.< 08:56 nerka ^^ 08:56 ban finito daj mu Lobo 08:57 Karu, jest proxy 08:57 jest wiele sposobow 08:57 Jak ja odejdę on odejdzie (QQ) 08:57 aby powracac 08:57 a dawałam, i to nie raz 08:57 teraz także 08:57 jprdl 08:57 ? 08:57 widzę, że ten idiota stworzył nowe strony 08:57 Zapytam na CS o pomoc 08:58 a wtedy anwarta 08:58 rozdarł 08:58 gwałt 08:58 KARU WYWAL 08:58 Bożee Psycholog 08:58 bowiem maetros 08:58 nie znał 08:58 idę usuwać artykuły 08:58 faknocy 08:58 Psychol * 08:58 była słaba 08:58 Lobo Faknoc D1 08:58 Faknoc, ty mendozo 08:58 No żeż w ************ 08:58 xD 08:58 gadaj, po co nam to robisz, co?! 08:59 na ile? 08:59 Forever 08:59 ciekawa jestem czyje to multi :V 08:59 Od jakiegoś czasu przyglądam się co dokładnie robi ta Wiki 08:59 Może Bowza? 08:59 Jedyne co można zrobić to dawać bany forever 08:59 o, kane, nie zauważyłam cie xd 08:59 hayo :D 08:59 jeszcze zrobię na IP 08:59 Lobo 08:59 Wsu dałas 08:59 i co? 08:59 xD 08:59 Mhm, teraz Mi to mówisz (comeon) 09:00 nie, bow nie miałby powodu :V 09:00 Lobo 09:00 to jest...wsu?! 09:00 Bow go lubi, ale to nie on 09:00 Dam dam dammm 09:00 od kiedy on tutaj tak przyłazi? :C 09:00 :V * 09:00 Lobo - bany forever 09:00 Na wszystkie konta i IP daj 09:00 chwila 09:00 w końcu mu się znudzi 09:01 Od 2 miesięcy chyba 09:01 BOw> lubi wsu? 09:01 lel 09:01 no to nie wiem, kto to może być :V 09:01 Jeżeli chcecie zrobić coś z tą Wiki, bo to już na prawdę przegięcie najpierw jakaś koreańska spamerka na tablicach, teraz jakiś czubek, który co 5 minut wbija na czat i myśli, że bezkarnie może rozmawiać o gwałtach, no na litość boską ! 09:01 Bowz lubi Faknoca. 09:01 koreańska spamerka? WTF? 09:01 Lobo, zrób coś z tym, to za duża Wiki żeby mogła tolerować coś taakiego 09:01 była taka 09:01 Ludzie! 09:01 ale ma bana 09:01 Karu, taka jedna.. 09:02 Chip-Chan podróba 09:02 Chociaż coś 09:02 I jeszcze jedno 09:02 Zróbcie coś z tymi cholernymi obrazkami 09:02 Jakiś gimb jeszcze coś kiedyś na hiszpanskiej cp spamował na głownej 09:02 O czym Państwo rozmawia? ;w; 09:02 o spamie 09:02 Jakim? 09:03 Faknoc .-. 09:03 usera faknoc 09:03 Facrejz 09:03 xD 09:03 Od zwierząt, przez anime po zdjęcia z seriali 09:03 Błągam Was, co tu się porobiło ?! 09:03 Robot cicho 09:03 Jak taka duża Wiki może mieć takie problemy ? 09:03 o/ 09:04 Heyo 09:04 hej Kem 09:04 Ja na Waszym miejscu miałbym na prawdę dość... 09:04 naprawdę* 09:04 hayo :D 09:04 A ja już zaczynam się czepiać. xD 09:04 hej 09:05 Hajs Nudny czat? (LF) 09:05 hmm.. jak tak patrzę, to faktycznie jest syf w obrazkach :V 09:05 I nie tylko 09:05 Kane, idź się mamie wyżal 09:05 naprawde 09:05 crejzol, nie mam pomysłów na dzisiejszy odcinek xd 09:05 Oesu czy tylko mi tak dzisiaj komputer muli? 09:05 raven, Kane dobrze prawi - trochę jest spamu na stronie :V 09:05 Mi telefon muli .-. 09:06 i mamy dość, wierz mi Kane 09:06 tyle że Faknocowi nie wiem ile IP zbanowałam 09:06 Faknoc wraca 09:06 Chip-Chan nie wraca 09:06 Kane, spokojnie to nie jest potrzebne nerwy 09:06 Skąd wiesz? 09:06 musi sobie jakoś te nowe IP tworzyć 09:06 No mi dzisiaj i telefon i komp i tablet muli wszystko muli 09:06 Proponuję Wam wykonać taki manewr, macie dwa wyjścia, jedno łatwiejsze, drugoe trudniejsze 09:06 a może...Incognito? 09:07 A) Nadać Karu uprawnienia administratora, byłby w stanie zrobić tu porządek 09:07 czy Incognito ma jedno IP? 09:07 A wyjście B Kane? 09:07 Lobo 09:07 jeszcze można oszukać system TOR'em 09:07 IP można zmienic 09:08 aha 09:08 B) Poszukać kogoś chętnego na Centrum Społeczności (Do tego nadałby się chociażby DeXart czy DarknessEyes23) 09:08 ale trzeba być informatykiem 09:08 ... 09:08 b ) 09:08 Dex byłby dobry 09:08 Właśnie 09:08 tylko czy by chciał 09:08 Tak 09:08 Mogę go poprosić 09:08 albo Darka 09:08 Nie, Karu 09:08 Pozwól, że ja to zrobię, ok ? 09:08 jak chcesz, ale ja mam b. dobrą opinię na CS 09:08 znajomości że huhu xP 09:09 A Kane wgl wtf z tym, żeby mi nadać uprawnienia admina? :O 09:09 Karu, bo tam siedzisz 09:09 z tymi sztywniakami 09:09 Jeszcze będziecie Mi na kolanach dziękować 09:09 xD 09:09 ło kurdę, a jasię cieszyłam, że gadałam z adminami B) 09:09 Ok, to kto ma iść na CS Lobo? Ja, czy Kane? 09:09 ty 09:09 Coś mnie znowu ominęło ;n; 09:09 Ja 09:09 bo umiesz 09:09 po sztywnemu gadac 09:09 zrzuta xD 09:10 akurat Darka i DeXa nie ma 09:10 teraz 09:10 Blood 09:10 Gadać po sztywnemu xD 09:10 Byłeś na CS w ogóle? xD 09:10 ja się lepiej tam nie zjawiam, bo uznają, że będzie jakiś najazd na CS < 09:10 Kane, odpowiedz mi na pytanie: Skąd propozycja nadać mi admina? 09:10 Kemsyt: Był. Nawet od Baakamono bana za spam dostał 09:10 o/ Komandos 09:10 o/ 09:10 Wspaniale prowadzisz Harry Potter Wiki :P 09:10 Stąd 09:10 działo się coś ostatnio? 09:10 hayo :D 09:10 Karu - nie dziwę się (bp) 09:11 LOBO 09:11 HPW to dzieło wszystkich, dziękuje :) 09:11 nie śpiewałaś xD 09:11 O..o yo. 09:11 Kane, a jak z tym pomysłem dalej? 09:11 hej Komand 09:11 I o co checie Dexa lub Darka prosić 09:12 nie ma Ins, mam mało neta 09:12 Jeeej! Nowy avek ^^ 09:12 Dexa poznałam troszeńkę 09:12 plus jest admem DC Wiki 09:12 Kem, co to jest? ;-; 09:12 DeXa lubię 09:12 AppleJack XD 09:12 taka współpraca byłaby jak najbardziej na propsie xP 09:12 aha C: 09:12 Nie wiesz kto to jest...? 09:12 Dark powiadomiony 09:13 Powiadomiony* 09:13 lubię AppleJack, ale takiej wersji jeszcze nie widziałam C: 09:13 dałeś mu na tablicy wiadomość Kane? 09:13 A ja myślałam że to kot 09:13 Też ją lubię xD 09:13 z początku też tak myślałam xd 09:13 nie mówiąc o tym, że ja sama znam rzeczy póki co, jak narazie, tylko z DC XP 09:13 Heyo 09:13 AppleJack jako jedyna mnie nie denerwuje :V 09:13 Ja też :V 09:14 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X_tfROFB-nY >U< 09:14 przepraszam, musiałam 09:14 Ona jest najlepsza C: 09:14 ale to jest czysta słodycz >U< 09:14 Rarity mnie w sumie nie denerwuje 09:14 i Luna 09:14 Lobo xd 09:14 ;c 09:14 nupki 09:14 jak ja kocham tego puchacza xD 09:14 x3 09:15 o, i Luna jest spoko, ale Rarity nie lubię :V 09:15 pff 09:15 Lobo 09:15 twoja postać 09:15 jest mocno przesadzona 09:15 Przez tego psa mam teraz o taką minę: 09:15 na MWŚ 09:15 Pokazać Ci Lobo sztuczkę? 09:15 Lobo, jaki słodziak awww ;w;w;w;w; 09:15 xd 09:15 O-O 09:15 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e-Iyc7xq0wI 09:15 omg xd 09:15 Luna to mój pies XD 09:16 Nie wiem czemu ale takie psy mnie przerażają 09:16 mój to Baster :V 09:16 a wgl czy faknoc to jakaś specjalna nazwa? 09:16 Luna to dziewczyna z HP 09:16 wat xD 09:16 moim zdaniem najpiękniejszymi psami są kundelki ;w; 09:17 ja mam husky 09:17 ten piesek to urokliwość wszystkiego x3 09:17 Karu.. no chyba, że fak i w nocy :V 09:17 Albo że nigdy nie śpi-Fak Noc 09:17 Ja mam Shih-Tzu 09:17 ten to jest szpic pomeranian 09:18 O coś konkretnego z tym faknoc chodzi? 09:18 ;c 09:18 cześć Cross 09:18 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sd4bqmP_460 - to. jest. urocze ;W; 09:18 a hajs jest zua 09:18 Heyo 09:18 Husky 09:18 są najlepsze 09:18 ja mam połączenie shit-zu z jamnikiem :V 09:18 i najsłodsze :) 09:18 raven zuy :V 09:18 nie, ty zua 09:18 i to bardzo 09:18 :( 09:18 nie, bo ty :V 09:19 ty 09:19 hej Cross 09:19 dla mnie zua 09:19 i to bardzo 09:19 Nie wiem jak wy ale mi się mózg przegrzał przez tego pieseła 09:19 Yo 09:19 ja go wciąż oglądam teraz xd 09:19 tego od Weebla? 09:19 hayo :D 09:19 czy tego ode mnie? 09:19 twojego obejrzalam,teraz ogladam beebla xd 09:19 Kane, ping 09:19 Ja nawet do konca nie popatrzyłam 09:19 *weebla 09:20 Karu jak z Bowzem wpisaliśmy w Google "Faknoc" to według Bowza wyskoczył serwer NASA 09:20 lul 09:20 Czy mogę zapodać państwu mózgotrzepa? 09:20 Tylko bez tekstów o Illuminati, tak z góry proszę. 09:20 tak 09:20 głupota ludzka nie zna granic, a już szczególnie moich znajomych .-. 09:21 hayo :D 09:21 (Hi) 09:21 Słyszałem, że wpisanie czegoś tam o Illuminati od tyłu wbija na stronę NSA. I fani teorii Illuminati myślą że to prawda. 09:21 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mIHRvcNMjRk Mózgotrzep podano 09:21 heyo 09:21 Yo Tekila 09:21 Wykupienie domeny o takiej nazwie, która przenosi na stronę NSA? Co to takiego? 09:21 Czytał ktoś Strażniczkę ? 09:21 To pismo Świadków Jehowy? 09:22 Dobra niewaźne 09:22 Przebudźcie się! XD 09:22 Boshe.. 09:22 zw :V 09:22 Ja tylko wiem że były tam dziwne znaczki 09:23 Madizu a dasz mi pózniej jeszcze jakąś swoją pastę ? 09:24 Ale..po pierwsze nie Madizu po drugie wszystkie moje pasty są..moje prywatne..i nie za bardzo a po trzecie piszę do dupy więc no ;/ 09:24 Loki, moge Ci dać swoją pastę do zębów XD 09:24 Wstaw to ocenimy 09:24 Karu ty na serio masz 27 lat ? XD 09:25 troszkę mniej 09:25 ale tu się czuje duzo młodziej :P 09:25 kane pisał, że 27 09:25 25 09:25 24 dokładnie 09:26 o/ Exrol 09:26 hej Exrol 09:26 (Hi) 09:27 ja się będę zbierać 09:27 bywajcie \o 09:27 Nerka 09:27 pa o/ 09:27 Teliklla lepiej nie będę wstawiać ;x Już miałam na pewnej stronię że jestem do dupy tak jak i opowiadania i po ..uju pisze itd lx 09:27 Bayo o/ 09:27 ;x * 09:27 Cześć 09:27 Lobo zostaną pod dobrą opieką XD 09:27 Krem odmładzający CPW 09:27 Heyo 09:27 to dobrze :D 2015 01 14